


Yesterday you convinced me to escort you through tomorrow

by RainbowRiddler, Shatterpath



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli, Gen, Roommates, gal pals, the missing scene we all want, worried Peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRiddler/pseuds/RainbowRiddler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The missing scene from Episode One of Season Two of <i>Agent Carter</i> we all want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday you convinced me to escort you through tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a completely impulsive back-and-forth chat session between me and RainbowRiddler. I just put action to dialog and did some editing!

It wasn't the first time they'd had the argument, but it was certainly the most overt one. Helplessly-- and for the umpteenth time feeling like she was arguing with a brick wall-- Peggy tried to make her point.

"But... Angie, it's California!"

"Don't care! Hollywood, here I come!"

Really, there was 'ray of sunshine' and then there was this stubborn ass. "What about your family?" she hedged, desperate for just once for Angie to take her concerns seriously.

"They'll understand! Y'know, whether they like it or not. Boy is there gonna be some screamin' when I tell 'em this!" Angie cackled in amusement as she unceremoniously tossed clothes into the vicinity of a suitcase and several boxes. "I'll have to have Mr. Fancy on standby for a quick getaway. 'Sides, I can just steal Howard's plane! A few lessons and the Big Apple's only an afternoon away."

She jumped when Peggy strode over purposefully and slammed the lid of the suitcase closed, nearly missing her fingertips. The objection died on her lips as Peggy started at her. Hard. "Angie, this could be dangerous for you. I'm serious."

As it often did, that oh-so reasonable tone got Angie's dander up. "And it hasn't been so far? English, _driving_ is dangerous. Now, move the hell over!"

"You don't even drive," Peggy heard herself say weakly, once more at a loss of how to wrangle some sense into this free spirit. A hip-check moved the taller woman aside, and the smug expression of Angie's face riled up her own temper and helplessness. Not wanting to explode into violence of even the verbal kind, Peggy retreated, leaning against the emptied dresser. "Why do you do this?"

"Because I like you too much to leave you," Angie said decisively, a thread of annoyance and affection in her tone. "You gonna help or what?"

Never able to resist the girl, Peggy moved to straighten up the terribly mistreated clothing. "Yes. But why?"

Throwing down the double handful of winter warm clothes into a box, Angie turned on Peggy, her tone huffy. "Dammit, Peggy, you keep makin' this one-sided! I. Like. You." Each word was accompanied by a poke in the chest before Angie continued on her tirade. "You make my life better and the benefits," she gestured wildly to include their opulent setting, courtesy of Peggy's friendship with Howard, "are amazing. Broadway, Hollywood, it's all the same to me!"

It was one step too far and Peggy reared her head back as the words sank in, clearly offended. " _One-si_ \--" She pressed her lips into a thin line and hissed, "I'm sorry, did you miss the part where I asked you to live with me?"

Italian temper or no, Angie knew when she'd gone too far and she stood down, rubbing the hard ridge of her upper nose. "Okay, not the best choice of words, I'll admit. Listen, Pegs, I know you worry, and I get _why_ , but I'm not gonna leave."

Defensive and vulnerable, Peggy crossed her arms tightly over her chest and dropped her head so their eyes couldn't meet. More to the suitcase than to Angie she murmured thickly, "I don't want you to leave."

A gentle hand on those tense arms soothed both of them. "Not gonna leave. You, anyway."

The moment was both awkward and intimate, leaving both of them a bit off-kilter

"I just want to make sure you know what you're getting into, coming with me," Peggy said softly, eternally horrified by the thought of losing someone else she'd come to love. Clearing her throat roughly, she busied herself with folding what turned out to be several pairs of Angie's underwear in her hands. Overcome with affection for her pal, Angie threw herself into a full-body hug that nearly bowled Peggy clean over.

"You're my best adventure, English."

Through the riot of disheveled curls half covering her face, Peggy smiled a rare, brilliant, bashful smile and tossed aside the skivvies to cling back. Nuzzling into Angie's neck, she sniffled back the lump in her throat and the sting in her eyes.

"You're incorrigible."

For a moment, neither moved, soaking up strength from the other. Then Angie squeezed hard before pulling away and grinning that irresistible grin. "Yep! Now, chop, chop! We're burnin' daylight!"

And as always seemed to happen, Peggy could do little but sigh and go along with her demands.

**Author's Note:**

>  **The IM convo**  
>  Shatterpath: hell, we don't even know if Angie'll be back  
> RainbowRiddler: she better fucking be back!  
> Shatterpath: oh, I agree, but nothing is official yet  
> RainbowRiddler: they couldn't have a more perfect setup  
> Shatterpath: yep!  
> Shatterpath: "But... Angie, it's CALIFORNIA!" "Don't care! Hollywood, here I come!"  
> RainbowRiddler: "What about your family?" "They'll understand! *unceremoniously tosses clothes into a suitcase*"  
> Shatterpath: "I'll just steal Howard's plane!"  
> RainbowRiddler: And as she's rambling on about all the ways in which this entire situation is fine, Peggy walks over and flips the lid of her suitcase closed and holds it there. And she stares at Angie--hard. "Angie. This could be dangerous for you. I'm serious."  
> Shatterpath: "and it hasn't been so far? English, driving is dangerous. Now, move the hell over!"  
> RainbowRiddler: I can't decide if Peggy would keep arguing her point "Angie, you don't even drive" or if she would step off, baffled.  
> Shatterpath: there would definitely be some back and forth, yes. god, I'd KILL to see that on screen  
> RainbowRiddler: maybe more of a "Why do you do this?" vein, all quiet from the corner of Angie's room.  
> Shatterpath: "Because I like you too much to leave you. You gonna help or what?  
> RainbowRiddler: And Peggy does move to help. "Yes. But why?"  
> Shatterpath: Angie tosses her handful down and gets all huffy. "Dammit, Peggy, you keep makin' this one-sided! I. Like. You. You make my life better and the benefits," gestures around at the big house, "are amazing. Broadway, Hollywood, it's all the same to me!" (go us! We wrote/are writing a story!)  
> RainbowRiddler: And Peggy sort of rears back. "One-sided?" She sounds almost offended. "One-si--" She presses her lips into a thin line and hisses to Angie, "I'm sorry. Did you miss the part where I asked you to live with me?"  
> Shatterpath: *rubs nose* "Okay, not the best choice of words, I'll admit. Listen, Pegs, I know you worry, and I get WHY, but I'm not gonna leave."  
> RainbowRiddler: Peggy crosses her arms. Then she drops her head and says, more to the suitcase than to Angie, "I don't want you to leave"  
> Shatterpath: "Not gonna leave. You, anyway."  
> RainbowRiddler: DAWWWWW  
> RainbowRiddler: "I just want to make sure you know what you're getting into, coming with me." Peggy clears her throat and busies herself with folding the pair of Angie's underwear in her hands.  
> Shatterpath: And Angie smishes her in a big hug. "You're my best adventure, English."  
> RainbowRiddler: And Peggy just smiles that brilliant, bashful thing she does and nuzzles against Angie as best she can depending on their positions. "You're incorrigible."  
> Shatterpath: "Yep! Now, chop, chop! We're burnin' daylight!" (Best RP I've had in over a year! LOL)  
> RainbowRiddler: tada!!! And we can call it "Yesterday you convinced me to escort you through tomorrow"  
> Shatterpath: awwww


End file.
